


calum the menace

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [22]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Sassy Calum Hood, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Calum had invited himself to decorate for the Christmas party. That should have told Luke his friend was up to no good.





	calum the menace

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “whoops, there’s mistletoe”. Sequel to [nailed it (failed it).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095613)

Calum had invited himself to help decorate for the Christmas party the next day. That should’ve been the first warning sign, Luke realized too late.

The second warning sign was the small bag on top of the huge box in Calum’s arms. Now, here Luke was, stood in the archway to the kitchen with Michael when Calum called out: “Whoops, there’s mistletoe. You gotta kiss! A real one, too, not one of those innocent ones. Use some tongue!”

Luke looked at him, unimpressed by Calum’s phone in their faces. “Fuck off, Hood,” he said before he all but mauled Michael.


End file.
